


Love letter(Byler)

by XBylerandReddieX



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, Cutting, Depression, Forgiveness, Gay, Hate, LGBTQ, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Suicide, TBT, The Quarry, byler, love letter, mike wheeler - Freeform, stranger things, text message, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBylerandReddieX/pseuds/XBylerandReddieX
Summary: A text message sent to will just before the writer(Mike) jumped to his death at the quarry, will soon follows.





	Love letter(Byler)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing but oh well

(Text Message)  
‘Will, the first time I fell in love with you, we were sitting in my basement late at night when we promised to go crazy together. The way your hair fell over your eyes was all it took to make my heart stop, the way you smiled at me when I promised it would be ok was breathtaking. I waited forever for you to realize how I felt about you and when you didn’t I pushed those feelings deep down and hoped they’d go away. The second time I fell in love with you was when you got your first boyfriend, you were the one I wanted, yet the one just couldn’t have. The third time I fell in love with you was when you took the leap with me, into the quarry, promising not to let go, of my hand, or at this point my heart. Now I fall in love with you everey day, over and over again, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my depression, my cutting, all the things I’ve done. I’m at the quarry, ready to jump, I just needed you to know these things before I left everey thing, before I left you behind. I love you Will, I always have and I always will.’

Will had looked over the message a thousand times before as he was now, kneeling on the damp fresh soil on the grave of Mike Wheeler, the only boy will ever loved. Tears fell from Will’s eyes as the rain fell all around him. Will cursed himself for not stopping mike, not even trying to save him. Will got in his car and drove to the only place he knew would put him out of his troubles, the only place that would take him back to Mike. A week later, Mike’s grave was joined by another, the fresh dirt covered the body of Will Byers, they were finally together again, at last.


End file.
